velunafandomcom-20200215-history
Goldendale Trading Company
A newly formed merchant guild in Corovon owned and directed by the House of Kelmar. A descendant of the old Corovon Consortium. The company seeks to compete directly with the Merchant's Guild. History Interested in the stories of how his family once started in Corovon, Nazaratus seeks to form the Goldendale Trading Company. A collection of traders and merchants that have rebelled against or been neglected by the Merchant's Guild. Unhappy with the status quo, they accepted Nazaratus' offer. The Company seeks to directly compete with the Merchant's Guild, by finding new trade routes and commodities outside of Corovon. Recently, an agreement was reached with the newly formed Surveyor's Society. Perhaps the two organizations supporting one another will bring new wealth to Corovon? House Montbrand's Deceit The Director and Lialda of the Company participated in a call to save a Lady Montbrand from the clutches of some rogue knights. It later turns out it was an escape attempt to elope with a Lord Beclair. The Lady's father had sought to betroth her to a member of the Merchant's Guild instead and seemed to have sent the group in hopes that we kill the Lord. The group went to court in front of Lord and Lady Aurelian, who found the Lord Montbrand innocent of any wrongdoing. But the did annul the betrothal and supported Lady Montbrands wish to marry Lord Beclair. In the end, suspicion was cast upon the Montbrand House. House Montbrand's Betrayal This suspicion led to Lady Aurelian to start a secret investigation of House Montbrand behind the scenes. This led to her calling a group together to investigate an old battleground where some of her agents disappeared. The director sortied once more and found a meeting of the Spider Queen's generals. During which, Lord Montbrand revealed himself to be a traitor. While the other generals and traitor left, one stayed behind, Gorefang the Incinerator. He attempted to slay the party, but they came out on top and reported the news to Lady Aruelian. Siege of House Montbrand For weeks a host of Houses and Guilds did battle with the forces of the Spider Queen and House Montbrand, culminating in the siege of the lord's keep. The Company's soldiers and champions, along with the rest of the allied forces, cut their way through the defenses. Surmounting even a Fire Giant the traitor had employed. It ended on the fields outside the castle, where the traitor was run down. But before he could be slain, the mad man stabbed himself with some vile shard, turning him into a monstrous giant of a knight. With the combined efforts of Corovon's finest the fool was put down. Company Guidelines While not the end all be all of the company rules, this is the guideline that everyone follows. # You are a representative of the Company, act so at all times. # All sales are final unless the sale was made in bad faith. # Company property is to be maintained and protected. # If you can't find it, find someone who can. # Treat all clients with respect. # Everyone you meet is a prospective client. Organization The Company does have a hierarchy, but it is generally left to the employees how to organize. * Director: '''The formal leader of the Company, currently Nazaratus Kelmar. The Director controls the long term strategy and policy of the organization, as well as acting as the face for the Company. * '''Company Agent: The right hand of the director. Both a diplomat and troubleshooter, the agents help keep the Company on course by helping to negotiate preliminary contracts with other entities and help employees keep on quota. * Company Trader: '''The main workforce, interviewed and vetted to be able to carry out business in the Company's good name. * '''Company Watchman: '''Guards that protect the ships, caravans, and warehouses of the Company. * '''Company Expert: '''Scholars hired by the Company to research topics, experiment with newly discovered goods, and whatever other technical jobs that are required. * '''Company Boy or Girl: The interns, people who have applied to join the Company, made it past the first interview, and are now currently under review. Membership * Director - Nazaratus Kelmar (Mr.Wizzard) * Company Agents ** Tia (Cohort) * Company Trader ** Lialda (Ames) ** Anabelle (KyleBradd) ** Fornax (KyleBradd) * Company Expert ** Kesari (Merodo) ** Eldamiri (Tenzo) ** Liliana (direinsomniac) * Company Watchman ** Ri'sma (jinx.xii) Gather Information (Diplomacy) The Goldendale Trading Company has only been recently established, the organization's reputation has not grown so that any common. But for people who keep their ear to the ground for changes in the market, they may find out some basic information. Category:Organization